World of Hurt
by Matthew1972
Summary: When Gwaine and Merlin get caught in a world of hurt they need to work together to make it out alive. Amidst the chaos Merlin's secret is revealed, will it destroy their advantage over the bandits or can Gwaine continue to trust in his friend?


**World of hurt**

Gwaine woke up feeling pain all over his body. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't do it without causing himself even more pain. What had happened? His head felt heavy and he found that opening his eyes was too much to ask for. He was met with nothing but darkness. The ground beneath his back was cold and hard, where was he? His foggy mind was unable to grasp hold of any memory.

Then he heard a soft voice speak to him and he concentrated on it. "Shh... don't try to move. I've got you", it said. A gentle hand touched his face and wiped the hair from his eyes. Ah, that made sense! Now Gwaine could actually make out the face of the person the voice belonged to. "Merlin?"

A huge grin filled his friend's face and Gwaine saw him wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his blue tunic. Had Merlin been crying? He couldn't tell in this shady light. "Good to have you back", Merlin said with obvious relief in his voice.

With the way his body hurt Gwaine wasn't too sure of that, but he smiled anyway. Slowly he felt more awake, but that still didn't mean anything around him made sense. Once more he tried to sit up and found himself stopped by Merlin. "Stay as still as you can please, Gwaine. You are badly hurt".

"You know me, I never do things by halves", Gwaine joked in spite of himself. Pain was the one thought his brain could actually wrap itself around. Merlin grinned at him, but then he turned very serious once more as he sat down. Gwaine noticed that he did so very gingerly and then he realised the move was accompanied by the sound of a chain rattling. However before he could ask he felt himself drift off and then darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

"No Gwaine, stay with me please", Merlin begged his friend. To his shock the brown eyes fluttered closed and they stayed that way too. Quickly Merlin felt for a heartbeat and relieved he realised Gwaine was still breathing, but he knew he had to help him in spite of where they were. He looked around, carefully listening for any sound the bandits made.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare", the gold in his eyes flashed brightly with his magic as he cast his healing spell. With all his heart Merlin hoped it would prove to be more powerful this time. He checked his friends' many wounds and noticed the bleeding had stopped. That was at least one battle won, but he could only guess to how badly Gwaine had hurt his head in the fall.

His worries for Gwaine were interrupted by the sound of feet coming closer. "Oy, how is my favourite prisoner?", one of the bandits snarled as the cell door was opened. Another man, who looked even more filthy to Merlin walked over to Gwaine and pushed him with his booted foot.

"Please don't hurt him more than you already have. Bran wants him to live remember?", Merlin asked with barely concealed anger. The bandits all glanced his way and then one of them grinned evilly. "Right… and it is more fun to have you at our mercy instead". Laughing at his own bad joke he signalled the others and they dragged Merlin out of the cell. It was with great effort that he managed not to lash out with his magic, knowing that now was not the right time to do it.

* * *

An anguished scream filled the ruined castle, going all the way down into the dungeons below. It awoke Gwaine with a startled realisation. Merlin was in pain and he needed help, his help. In one rush everything came back to him.

He remembered the two of them were heading back to Camelot after their trip to Ealdor. Out of nowhere the bandits had come and they found themselves outnumbered. Very soon they were driven back towards the cliff edge. Even so Gwaine had fought with all he had and he knew Merlin did the same. Somehow in the fight he lost his footing and fell down the sheer drop of at least as high as two men. The fall had hurt so bad that he passed out the instant he landed on the stony ground below. He wondered how long ago it was and where the bandits had taken them to.

Another scream filled the air and Gwaine rushed to his feet instantly. For a moment he was surprised that he could do so, but then he grinned to himself. He half stumbled the few steps to the cell door and found it locked. No surprise there then…

Thinking for a bit Gwaine lay down again on the dirty floor and when he saw a bandit move closer he closed his eyes. Letting out a moan he called the attention of the man and then he pretended to have a seizure. He heard keys rattle in the door, followed by a couple of footsteps and then a hand touched him. Giving the bandit no time to react Gwaine tackled him with a kick of his leg and knocked him out with a harsh blow to the head.

Gwaine jumped onto his feet once more, wincing at the pain that shot through his left leg. Then he took the bandit's sword and walked out, towards the sound of the next scream. He was determined not to let anyone stand in his way to get to Merlin, even though walking still took much of his strength and he had to favour his right leg.

* * *

Merlin stared back at Bran with what he hoped was a defiant look. The pain in his back was almost unbearable now, but he swallowed against it. He was determined not to let the man get to him. He may be forced to kneel down, but that didn't mean he could not free himself and walk out. It was that thought which made him feel strong in spite of the situation he was in.

"I will tell you one more time", Bran said with a sneer. "You either heal our slave before the next sunrise or suffer the consequences". Merlin laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I need more time", he said with disbelief in his voice. Even with his magic it was so very unlikely Gwaine would be up on his feet some time soon. He found he still did not master healing spells and the herbs he asked the bandits for as a ruse had no use either. All he could do was pray that the last spell had some effect.

"You are in no position to make demands". Of course not, Merlin knew that all too well. "No, I know… The herbs are really very good. Please let me try, I am sure I can make it work", he pleaded with a hoarse voice, trying to settle Bran's temper before he would go after Gwaine.

Bran seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then he smirked, looking down at the whip in his hand. Merlin winced, knowing what was coming even before Bran told his companions to hold him in place once more. "Let me give you some incentive", he said with a coldness in his voice that could freeze anyone in the room.

The bandit moved behind Merlin and then a sharp crack filled the air as the whip lashed his back for another time… and then another. Merlin let out a cry at the first one, but when his voice broke he could only whimper in pain and fight uselessly against their relentless hold on him.

With each lash he found it harder to hold back his magic, but he knew that Gwaine would be in trouble once he let go of it. There were after all more bandits around this place then just the ones in this room. Merlin had no clue how many, but he'd seen how loyal they were to Bran and he knew they'd grab the smallest excuse to kill Gwaine.

* * *

Back in the hallways Gwaine snuck passed a few other bandits, using the cover of darkness instead of his swords fighting skills for once. Each move he made still hurt and he knew it was better to save his energy until he really needed to fight. Stumbling every few steps did not help, but he ignored it all the same. There was no time to waste.

He rounded yet another corner when he heard a cold voice in the room ahead. Gwaine's heart leaped when he heard Merlin's broken, but brave voice answer the threat. He found him! Sneaking closer as quietly as he could Gwaine then heard an even more chilling sound. A whip cracked the air before Merlin's scream broke off into a whimper…

Forgetting about his own pain Gwaine walked towards the entrance of the room, no longer caring about his own safety. He had to get Merlin out now. He peaked around the wall and then was greeted by the sight of Merlin pinned down by the bandits. The sturdy man standing behind him just pulled the whip away. Gwaine looked down and saw the tears on Merlin's face. It filled his heart with anger; no one had the right to treat a kind soul like his friend in that way.

Then Merlin lifted his eyes and they locked onto his with a rush of confused emotions in them. Gwaine smiled, but it faded when to his horror he saw the bandit raise his arm to lash out with the whip once more. He grabbed the dagger he stole from a table from his belt and without hesitation he aimed it at the bandit's chest…

* * *

When Bran fell dead to the floor a relieved Merlin finally let go of his magic and the chains holding his wrists fell away. At the same time the room shook violently and it confused the bandits enough for Merlin to run out. He grabbed his blue tunic from the floor as he did and he smiled to Gwaine, who looked surprised about his fast move. He rushed to his friend's side and pulled the tunic over his head. Then he grabbed the second sword Gwaine held and said, "Come on… I know the way".

Even as they walked away as fast as they could Merlin looked back one more time, with his eyes turning bright gold for a moment. His magic made the room behind them collapse in on itself and the rubble crushed the bandits. It was a harsh solution to their problem, but he knew of no other and the pain in his back reminded him of the fact these men were no good people at all.

They had not gotten all that far when a bandit Merlin had not seen before came running towards them. Merlin felt Gwaine push him aside at the same time he saw him and immediately their swords clashed. While Gwaine was not as fast on his feet as normally he was still too skilled a fighter for the bandit and soon the man fell to the ground with unseeing eyes.

Merlin saw his friend smile, but it soon faltered and changed to a wince. The effort seemed to have taken Gwaine too much energy and Merlin wasn't surprised. He still believed it a miracle that he was up at all. Without a word he supported Gwaine and together they walked on, trying to get outside. If his memory was right it should not be far now. But how would they get back to Camelot?

* * *

By the time they stepped outside into the daylight Gwaine felt dizzy. His whole body protested against being used when it really wanted to rest. He refused to listen though for Merlin still needed his help. Biting back the pain he smiled at his friend and then both their smiles widened when a horse whinnied nearby. They found their best way out!

Their joy however was short lived. Behind them they heard the footsteps of the remaining bandits and they were gaining on them rapidly. Gwaine knew he had no choice and so he let go of Merlin. "Run! We need to find cover. Head for the tree line".

Taking a deep breath he followed his own order, but soon found that he couldn't do it. His leg collapsed under the strain and he stumbled over thin air. Letting out a groan he looked up and behind him, seeing the bandits come out of the ruined castle. His time was up then.

Hands grabbed his body and Gwaine looked into Merlin's eyes once more. "Come on, I am not leaving you behind", his friend urged him on. With great effort Gwaine tried to pull himself up, however his legs refused to listen and his head only pounded from the effort. He could fight his injuries no longer it seemed.

"You have to… please Merlin, I don't have the strength. Go safe yourself", he looked up to his friend with pleading eyes. Blue eyes locked with his and then Merlin shook his head. "Never", he said harshly, with his voice still hoarse. Gwaine shook his head, "You never listen, do you Merlin?"

"Not if I can help it, no…", his friend whispered back as he rose to full length to face the bandits with a look of fierce determination that almost scared Gwaine. He could see that Merlin was not going to stand down from this and he feared for him, but he felt powerless to help.

* * *

Merlin saw the bandits come running their way in a full on attack and he knew he had no choice anymore. With the burning pain in his back and Gwaine lying on the ground powerless as reminders of the last day, he stepped towards them and finally let go of all his anger. Not even bothering with a spell his eyes flashed golden and the bandits flew through the air with the sheer power of his natural magic. He was done dealing with them and all he wanted was to get Gwaine to safety.

Trembling with fear Merlin turned around to meet Gwaine's eyes. A rush of emotions flickered in them and Merlin braced himself for them to fill with disgust. To his surprise it never came. Instead they all of sudden filled with relief, "You have magic…"

Merlin could only nod and he smiled wryly, still afraid Gwaine would turn away from him. "I can explain…", he began to say even though he was not sure how he could.

While he spoke Merlin saw that Gwaine was trying to get on his feet once more and so he ran to his side to assist him. Before he knew it he found himself wrapped in a one armed hug. "No point… this makes more sense than you know".

Confused Merlin looked into the brown eyes and found nothing but understanding there. "You are not afraid of sorcery?"

Still leaning on him for support Gwaine answered honestly. "Not when it is in your hands, my friend". For a short moment they both were silent and Merlin was lost for words at the unexpected reaction.

When Merlin saw Gwaine swallow against the pain once more he lowered him gently to the ground. "Let me look at your leg", he said. The other man only nodded and Merlin realised he was still in more pain than he let on. Checking the wounds he noticed they were bleeding again. No wonder Gwaine was looking so pale. He should have realised earlier, he admonished himself. Concentrating on the wound he cast another healing spell, "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare".

Merlin looked up to find Gwaine had passed out from all the excitement. It was probably for the best, but now it was up to him to get them both out of this place. Gently he lifted Gwaine up and then over his shoulder. For once he was happy the bandits had taken it upon themselves to rid Gwaine off the chainmail. His friend was still not light, but he could just about manage carrying him now. He walked off towards the sound of the horse they heard earlier…

* * *

Gwaine awoke feeling rested and with only a shadow of the pain he felt last. He looked around and was surprised to find himself in Camelot. To be precise he was in the physician's chambers and in a nice soft cot too. Relief filled his heart even though he had no clue how he got here.

Then a voice broke into his thoughts, "Finally… you are awake". Gwaine turned his head at the sound and smiled when his eyes found Merlin. "It seems I am", he agreed. Then he watched as Merlin pulled up a stool and sat down at his side. "Listen Gwaine, about my magic…"

Gwaine stopped his friend from talking. "Your secret is safe with me. As far as I am concerned you saved my life and did nothing wrong. You do know that I saw more then the inside of taverns before I came to Camelot right?". He grinned right along with Merlin before he turned serious.

"Along my travels I learned one thing. Sorcery is like nobility, you are either born with it or not. Whether you use either for good is nothing more then a personal choice. I know with which side your heart lies and that is good enough for me".

"Thanks, Gwaine", his friend answered and Gwaine was happy to see him smile once more.

"Now please tell me you let Gaius heal you too". After Merlin nodded he asked how Merlin got him out of trouble and home to Camelot. The two joked and laughed as Merlin told the tale of lifting Gwaine, getting him on a horse and then riding off to Camelot. None of which had gone all that smoothly…

* * *

As the two talked Gaius looked on for a few moments. They seemed to have forgotten about him, but he did not care. He was happy to see that their friendship was still there and that Merlin had nothing to fear now that Gwaine knew the truth. Gaius had always believed that the knight was openminded enough and now that he was proven right it put a smile on his face. Silently he walked out of the door, closing it behind him without making a sound.


End file.
